criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Streets of Moonhold (S1-002)
Orem having been given the mission to find Master Olbros; Orem takes a trod in the Chattering Forest from the Feywild into the Natural World. The Druid at the Trod seems to be worried about something involving the current astrological situation. After getting into the Natural World, Orem encounters no trouble on road to Moonhold. Once getting to Moonhold Orem finds his way to where Master Olbros was staying when he disappeared. After talking his way into Master Olbros room Orem finds the room in a state of disorder with a broken window and papers all over the floor. Orem finds two important things, one is a mention in the notes of an item called the Four-facet Key, and the second is a piece of cloth likely belonging an elf. Orem is directed to the constabulary of Moonhold where Torq, due to a misunderstanding involving fried chicken a few days before, is asked not to take part in parade detail and is instead left at the station to help anyone who comes. About this time Orem comes in looking for help looking for Master Olbors and while Orem isn't overly impressed by quality of the Moonhold guard he takes what he can get and takes Torq back to the Bull and Frog to see if they can find any other clues. Meanwhile on the other side of town Randus is on his way to a meeting with one of this constant Big Frank. Big Frank has a mysterious disc which a elf had given Big Frank and he figured that Randus might be interested in it. The Discs reminds Randus of the clockwork city that he had recently discovered but has not be able to find his way back into it yet. After buying the item in question. Big Franks tells Randus where he last heard that Alienandar was and Randus goes out to find the elf. In time Randus finds his way to the Bull and Frog where he is directed up stairs where the "elf" is. When coming into the room Randus finds Orem and Torq talking about the nature of help. As Randus approaches the room Orem tries to the hide but Torq doesn't really hide very effectively and the game is quickly over. Its at his point Randus realizes that the man down stairs likely confused Elves and Eladrin. While Randus and Orem are talking Torq spots someone watching them across the street in another building. Being a man of action Torq jumps out the window across the ally to the where he sees the person watching them. Now in the room with what Torq can now clearly see is an elf. The elf back flips out of room and into the street and takes off running. The group gives chace and even wounds the elf but he is able to get away before they can capture him. Having lost the elf and with few other leads group goes to fair grounds to look for clues. Torq was ordered by his boss Duncan Ironsheild not to go the Parade grounds but Orem says that since this is part of his orders to help then its ok. Having resolved that moral issue Torq suggest elves might be found around the funnel cake stand. At the Parade grounds Randus notices a young girl where a leaf pattern jacket that has a patch missing. The Randus goes up to the girl and she tells them that her Uncle gave her the coat. The uncle tells the story of how when he was walking through the Fire Den district at night when he was attacked. An elf jumped out and saved the uncle and would take no payment for saving the man, but the elf was willing the trade his jacket since his was low on gold.The Uncle goes on to say that the events happen near the pub Ranthar's Anvil. With this information in hand Torq leads the group to Randthar's Anvil in the Firden District Characters Players Characters: #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen #Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian NPC's #Unnamed Moodhold Guard who helps Orem find the Inn where Olbros was last seen #Unnamed innkeeper of The Bull and Frog #Duncan Ironsheild - Dwarf second in command of the constabulary of Moonhold #Big Frank - Merchant in Moonhold specializing in magical and other interesting items. #Ailenandar - The Elf that had found the four-faset Key. # Young human girl who was wearing the coat of Allienandar # The Uncle who had been save by Allienandar Mentioned #Master Olbros - Missing Wizard from the Sorrillian Academy #Morus - Member of the constabulary of Moonhold Locations # The Bull and Frog Inn- The place were Master Olbros was staying when he disappeared # Constabulary - Home of Moonhold police force #Big Franks - Store of curiosities and magical items # Parade grounds - The starting location for the parade. # Randthar's Anvil in the Firden District -A pub in the smith district of Moonhold which is where the uncle had encountered the elf. Skills Challenge The Elf Ailenandar tries to run away as the party does the best to catch him. This Skill challenge was a failure as the elf gets away. Links Offical Post Episode 6 MP3 Category:Skills Challenge Category:Inns Category:Funnel cakes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Moonhold Category:Session 2